


Helpless - S!A Male OC x U!O! Kōshi Sugawara

by Holly_1016



Series: Helpless ~ Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Original Male Character, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Creampie, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Hamilton References, Intersex, Kinks, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omegaverse, Original Character is a tsundere, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Sex, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, femboy, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_1016/pseuds/Holly_1016
Summary: I do not own the Haikyuu Characters they belong to Haruichi FurudateI only own my OC’s Kaito Kamitani and Sorano
Relationships: Male Original Character/Kōshi Sugawara
Series: Helpless ~ Haikyuu Omegaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Character Info: Kaito Kamitani

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Haikyuu Characters they belong to Haruichi Furudate 
> 
> I only own my OC’s Kaito Kamitani and Sorano

**CHARACTER INFO**

• **GENDER:** Male

• **SECONDARY GENDER:** Alpha

• **DATE OF BIRTH:** April 21, 1994

**STATUS**

**PRE-TIMESKIP;**

**• AGE:** 18 (High School 3rd Year) - 2012

 **• HEIGHT:** 199.9cm (6'6.7") - Apr 2012

213 cm (7.0") - Nov 2012

 **•** **WEIGHT:** 130.2 kg (260.5lbs)

 **•** **OCCUPATION:** High School Student (3rd Year, Class 4) - 2012

 **•** **TEAMS:** Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High (Former)

Karasuno High

 **• NUMBER:** 3 (Junior High School 3rd Year)

9 (High School 1st Year)

0 (High School 3rd Year)

22 (MSBY Jackals)

0 (Japan National Team)

**• POSITION:**

Captain

Wing Spiker

Middle Blocker

Opposite Hitter

Defensive Specialist

**POST-TIMESKIP;**

**• AGE:** 24

 **• OCCUPATION:** Pro - Volleyball Player - V1, CEO- sports company and Businessman ,

** BACKGROUND INFORMATION **

**• FAMILY:**

Unnamed Father (Deceased)

Unnamed Mother (Deceased)

Kōu Kamitani (Son)

**• GOALS:**

Go to nationals

The Trashcan Showdown to happen

Protect his Kohai's

Marry Sugawara

**• LIKES:** Barbecue and Crispy Shredded Chicken

Motorbikes and sports cars

Volleyball

Sugawara

**• HOME TOWN:** Moscow

**• HOME COUNTRY:** Russia

**SEIYU INFORMATION:**

**• VOICE ACTOR:** Katsuyuki Konishi

 **• ENGLISH ACTOR:** Corpse Husband (just make it more husky and sexier and a lil deeper)

Kaito Kamitani (Japanese: 狼谷 海斗, Kamitani Kaito) was previously a third-year at Karasuno High School, and the Captain, middle blocker and a wing spiker in the boys' volleyball club. During the period when the original Coach Ukai was hospitalized, He had temporarily left due to some problems. As of 2018, he is currently a Pro - Volleyball Player, CEO, Businessman.

**APPEARENCE**

Kaito has short black spikey hair styled with an undercut and a side bang shaped like a M on the left side, he has sapphire blue eyes. He is one of the tallest among volleyball players and possesses a large broad muscular build. It's been noted by many players that he seems "big" up close, to which most of the time Kaito believes he is being called fat. Kaito has a very intimidating and disgruntled aura despite being called a teddy bear by Suga. He is usually seen with a cocky smirk or scowl on his face, but when he gets angry, his eyes glaze over and he's pissed.

Kaito also has a full lenth dragon tattoo that coils up his left arm with the dragons head on his left shoulder blade, two tribal tattoo's on the underside of his right arm, he has one large tribal tattoo on his left pec that goes to the left side and his left ribs, a tribal tattoo on his right hip, he also has Sugawara's initials written in japanese on his right pec, on his right side is a tribal/russian mafia tattoo on his right side.

Kaito has his tonge and lip, lobe x2, eyebrow, nose, industrial and his helix pierced, he also has a jacobs ladder and small prince albert piercing, he also has a few scars from fights and from work, his hands are also very rough from volleyball and his jobs

**PERSONALITY:**

Kaito is a very cocky, snarky, tsundere and a stereotypical bad boy of Karasuno High, but with leadership qualities that bands the VBC together. He is also very patient and understanding with Suga and Daichi, but never the other members, but becomes terrifying when angry, which he always shows. He becomes very protective of his under classman and is shown to be very close with Yū Nishinoya, Kei Tsukishima, Ryūnosuke Tanaka, Shōyō Hinata, Hisashi Kinoshita, Akira Kunimi, Hajime Iwaizumi, Kenma Kozume, Wakatoshi Ushijima and Eita Semi. Nevertheless, most of his actions have always been for the best interest of the team. Due to his devotion to his team and stature, he is both well-respected and feared by his team. Outside of his traits as a team player, Kaito is incredibly mature and independent despite getting into fights and arguments. During his first year at Karasuno, Kaito naturally emerged as the lazyest among him, Daichi, Asahi, and Sugawara. He would agree with Daichi in improveing and recruiting Kiyoko as their manager even though the Karasuno team was left in disarray without a coach or a strong leader figure. He has been noted to not give off the impression of a high school student because of his mature rough personality. Despite that, Kaito also displays the image of a Bad boy, due to his many fights, verbal arguments with the Vice Principal and varied detentions, however Kaito is in a College Prep class and it shows his smartness too.

However, due to his 2 year old son, Kaito is more soft and careing and provides as best as he can, he states that he's gonna be a better dad then his own was.

**BACKGROUND:**

Kaito went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High with Hajime Iwaizumi and Torū Oikawa. He (Captain), Oikawa and Iwaizumi played in the same volleyball team with Oikawa as Vice - captain, despite always losing to Shiratorizawa Junior High. As former Upperclassman to Tobio Kageyama, Akira Kunimi and Yūtarō Kindaichi, Kaito had always looked out for his three underclassman and had protected the trio getting into varied arguments and fights for the trio.

Kaito then enrolled in Karasuno High and joined the boys' volleyball club there. By then, Coach Ukai was already gone and the team had been left with a teacher advisor. As time went by, Kaito got closer to Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. One day, after practice, they were discussing their team's lack of practice matches. Hiroki Kurokawa commented that other teams didn't want to waste their valuable time on them. Kaito shrugs and goes along with Daichi's idea of hard practices and what not. However, as the days went by, it became clear that Karasuno wasn't going to change.

Kaito had helped Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi in researching tactics and strategies while also helping the trio with how their bodies should be maintained in regards to health, relaxation, food and liquids etc.

In the end, Karasuno lost their first match of Interhigh. Before the third years graduated, the captain announced that they had unified too late. Tearfully, he notes that Karasuno might not ever be strong again or it might be many years later but no matter what, if an opportunity comes along, the first years must grab it.

However, the team ran into more problems next year when Asahi started losing confidence in himself as the ace. During the match against Date Tech, he stopped asking for tosses in the middle of the game and both himself and Daichi had to cover for him. In the end, he was blocked and Karasuno lost the match. That night, Asahi and Nishinoya had a huge fight, leading to the former storming out of the gym.

As Sugawara cleans up the mess, Kaito reassures him that it isn't his fault, knowing well how his teammate feels as the setter. He explains (quite straight forwardly) that Asahi was overburdened, but there are instances where they can only rely on the ace. They're inexperienced and lacking as a team, but they don't have any other plan at the moment except to keep practicing.

Kaito has a child with Kōshi Sugawara, a son named Kōu

**STATISTICS:**

**• Original Statistics;**

Power: 5/5 

Jumping: 4/5

Stamina: 5/5

Game Sense: 3/5

Technique: 4.5/5

Speed: 5/5

Kaito's weapon isn't just his attack, but his solid receive. He is considered a defensive specialist, and along with Nishinoya and Daichi, is often tasked with handling difficult receives (such as Oikawa's serve) or covering for another teammate's mistakes. Kaito has also commanded formation shifts to cover for the opponents' attacks. His knowledge of the game resulted from having to learn many tactics by himself during freshman year due to the lack of a coach and his good sense of instinct.

After the Tokyo Expedition Arc, he has improved his solid receive, flying fall receive, and soft block. He also says that he feels like he can see the opposing spiker's movements more clearly than before. Adding onto that, it's shown that he can use the opposing spiker's form to read the spiker's course.

**• Height and reach, as of mid-November:**

Fingertip Height: 345cm

Jumping Reach: 568cm (spike) / 671cm (block)

**• Skills;**

Solid Receives: Kaito is one of the defensive pillars of the team and is often tasked with some of the most difficult receives. He is capable in both underhand and overhand receives, allowing him to save the powerful spike serves as well as the tricky jump floaters. His expertise in receives is a result of his observing the spikers' forms and deducing the path of the spike. 

Back Row Attack: Kaito has increased his participation in offense with a back-row attack off a synchronized attack much like Daichi. Although he isn't as skilled as Asahi and Tanaka, he is capable in his own right and has come through for his team in crucial moments. This tactic is particularly effective in that opponents least expect Kaito or Daichi to spike while he's in the back row.

**RELATSHIONSHIPS:**

**• Karasuno High;**

\- Kōshi Sugawara: Kaito has a close relationship with Sugawara, having been very close since their first years. They know each other very well and rely on each other as teammates and friends as they've been through the ups and downs of their team together. Along with Daichi and Asahi, they often hang out together outside of the team. Sugawara also seems to be the only member of Karasuno who can get through to Kaito and occasionally be immune to his intimidation.

However, their relationship has always been flirtatious and there has always been sexual tentshion between the Setter and Middle Blocker, Suga is also tbe only member of Karasuno that has seen Kaito for himself.

Daichi Sawamura: Kaito has a close relationship with Daichi, having been very close since their first years. They know each other very well and rely on each other as teammates and friends as they've been through the ups and downs of their team together. Along with Sugawara and Asahi, they often hang out together outside of the team. Daichi is the only teammate that can some what stop Kaito from getting into physical fights and is the only one that Kaito isn't intimidated of.

Asahi Azumane: Kaito has a close relationship with Karasuno's ace spiker and enjoys teasing him (exspecielly about Noya). Along with Sugawara and Daichi, they've been through the ups and downs of their team together since joining together in their first year. They often hang out with one another outside of team activities. Kaito enjoys Asahi's company and often jokes that Asahi is like the kind uncle of the team.

Sorano Maki: Kaito has a brotherly relationship with Kiyoko. He often finds himself being the over protective brother towards his fellow third year and wards off unwanted males from the female

Ryūnosuke Tanaka and Yū Nishinoya: Kaito is the usual suspect in chaos with the two second years, often helping them with pranks and chaos in Karasuno and encourages their wild behavior and lack of responsibility.

Tobio Kageyama, Shōyō Hinata, and Kei Tsukishima: Kaito is extremely close with these three 1st years, he finds that the three pups of the Team are his responsibility to protect and defend, exspecielly Tobio and Shōyō, due to being in a kinship with Tobio during his time at Kitagawa Daiichi and for Shōyō being Suga's favorite 1st year. Kaito respects Tsukishima in the blonde male's need to protect the small tangerine that is the blonde's mate.

**• Other Schools;**

Tetsurō Kuroo: Kaito as a close relationship with Kuroo due to both haveing a strong need of protect, provide and defend their respective mates. They have a very teasing and jokeing bond exspecielly with Kōtarō Bokuto.

Kenma Kozume: Kaito's close with Kenma through Hinata, Kaito likes Kenma due to how well Kenma can read and make up quick strategies for Volleyball.

Kōtarō Bokuto: Like Kuroo, Kaito has a similar relationship with Bokuto as both like to care, protect and provide for their Omega's, while also teasing and jokeing bond.

Torū Oikawa: Kaito's relationship with Oikawa is that of a teasing and somewhat agressive as Kaito seems to like hitting the setter and argueing with him.

Hajime Iwaizumi: Kaito and Iwaizumi have a very close relationship with the two somewhat finding Oikawa irritating but the two are both strong enough to defend their Omega's and often hang out outside of school.

Akira Kunimi: Kaito is like a big brother to Kunimi as both went to Kitagawa Daiichi and the two always hung out despite the two being in diffirent years.

Eita Semi and Wakatoshi Ushijima: Kaito's close with Semi and Ushijima due to the trio being at a Professional Japanese Volleyball training camp and with Kaito being on the U20's Japanese official team.

**TRIVIA:**

• Favorite Food: Barbecue and Crispy Shredded Chicken

• Current Concern: How to control his quick angered temper and how to protect Kōshi.

• He wears white gym shoes with black accents.

• He's the only fully born Russian, despite Lev and Alisa being half russian

• Due to how big and tall he is, Kaito forgets that there are people shorter than him.

• He is biggest eater out of all of the Volleyball Teams.

• Kaito forms a set with Daichi, Sugawara and Asahi. His jersey number (#0) is symbolic of his quick attacks and receives that people don't suspect him.

• He has one younger sister and one younger brother however both had passed in an accident

• His star sign is Aries/Taurus cusp.

• he is one of the few characters referred to by his first name instead of his last name.

**Nomenclature:**

Kaito (海斗) - Soar; Fly

Kamitani (狼谷) - Divine Valley

💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋💋

**Couples/ships:**

Kei Tsukishima x Shōyō Hinata

Kaito Kamitani x Kōshi Sugawara

Ryūnosuke Tanaka x Chikara Ennoshita

Asahi Azumane x Yū Nishinoya

Tobio Kageyama x Yūtarō Kindaichi

Issei Matsukawa x Akira Kunimi

Wakatoshi Ushijima x Torū Oikawa

Hajime Iwaizumi x Eita Semi

Kōtarō Bokuto x Keiji Akaashi

Yūji Terushima x Tadashi Yamaguchi

Morisuke Yaku x Lev Haiba

Kentarō Kyōtani x Shigeru Yahaba

Yasushi Kamasaki x Daichi Sawamura

Taketora Yamamoto x Kenma Kozume


	2. Character Info: Kōu Kamitani

**CHARACTER INFO**

**• GENDER:** Male

 **• AGE:** 2

**STATUS**

**OCCUPATION:** Daycare pupil

**BACKGROUND INFORMATION**

**• FAMILY:**

Kaito Kamitani (Father)

Kōshi Sugawara (Mother)

Kira Kamitani (younger sister; unborn)

Katsuki Kamitani (younger brother; unborn)

Kirin Kamitani (younger sister; unborn)

Kazuma Kamitani (younger brother; unborn)

**HOME TOWN:** Miyagi Prefecture

 **HOME COUNTRY:** Japan

**CURRENT CONCERN:** His teddy bear is all worn out

**VOICE ACTOR:**

Haruka Yamazaki

**ENGLISH ACTOR:**

Ryan Reynolds (young Gray Fullbuster)

Kōu Kamitani (狼谷 光 ;Kamitani Kōu) is the son of Kaito Kamitani and Kōshi Sugawara.

**APPERENCE:**

Kōu is a short boy with black gray ombre hair and a prominent ahoge like his mother.

Kōu has heterochromia eyes meaning his right eye is blue and his left eye is hazel, Kōu has a beauty mark under his right eye.

Kōu has a very much similer eye color, beauty mark and gray hair color as Kōshi Sugawara while he prominently looks more like his father.

**PERSONALITY:**

Kōu is very attached to both Suga and Kaito, and cares very deeply for both of them, however, Kōu has gained the stubborn and angry traits from his father while also gaining Suga's patience and kindness,

Kōu refers to himself in the third person most of the time.

Kōu is also very attached to the troblesom duo that is Tanaka and Nishinoya, he likes playing childish games with the two.

Kōu is also a very picky eater as well as easy sensitive and crys easily if he get's hurt.

Kōu dislikes Kageyama, Sakusa, Atsumu and Ushijima cause of how scary they look

BACKGROUND:

Kōu is the two year old son of Kaito Kamitani and Kōshi Sugawara.

He was born halfway into Suga and Kaito's 2nd yr at Karasuno.

**RELATIONSHIPS:**

Kaito Kamitani: Kōu is very close with his father, often copying what the older does and makes fun of his dad at the same time, he enjoys watching his dad play volleyball and spending time watching films or playing games

Kōshi Sugawara: Kōshi is Kōu's "Mama". Kōu likes Suga cause of how Suga smells and cause of Suga's personality too, Kōshi is Kōu's second favorite person, they are very close as mother and pup, the pup prefering hugs and cuddles from said mother

Yū Nishinoya: Noya is Kōu's cool aunt and Kōu likes being with Noya cause the latter always treats the small boy and shows him some cool volleyball tricks

Ryūnosuke Tanaka: Tanaka is Kōu's favorite Uncle, Kōu likes Tanaka cause of how crazy the older is and how he always helps Kaito protect the small boy, Kōu likes watching Tanaka simp over Ennoshita saying "Kōu sees Uncle Naka flirting with Auntie Enno."

**Other schools:**

Akira Kunimi (Aoba Johsai): Kunimi is the only other person Kaito trusts to babysit Kōu other than Sorano

Kenma Kozume (Nekoma): Kōu likes "playing" video games with Kenma (even though the controller would be disconnected)

**TRIVIA:**

• Favorite Food: Mochi, Crispy Shredded Chicken and spicy Tofu

• Kōu acts alot like Kaito but he's a huge Mama's boy

Kōu - 光 ; Light, Ray

Kamitani - 狼谷 ; Divine Valley


	3. Chapter 1

**Three Years Ago - Middle School National Decider; Kitagawa Daiichi vs Yukigaoka Junior High:**

Four people in black tracksuit jackets with a small toddler dressed in a matching tracksuit watched a small orange boy jump at a very high height while a black haired boy growled and yelled at the smaller boy from the otherside of the net "So thats the King of the Court?" A soft spoken voice hummed "Yeah." A deeper soft voice agreed "He looks like a snotty little shit." A voice cackled "He is, but he's a good player, but so is carrot top, put them together and in highschool they'll be a great weapon." A very deep voice gruffed out as small hands had started lightly smacking the taller male's chin "Papa." The tot giggled and the quartet left the building unaware of the upcoming 

*****

  
**KARASUNO HIGH** , Miyagi, Japan, a school in northern Japan, home to Karasuno Boy's Volleyball club where former Volleyball legand the Tiny Giant,

Inside the gym for the boys volleyball club stood a short messy orange haired honey brown doe eyed male and a tall blue eyed short black haired scowling male "You." Hinata scowled looking at Kageyama who stopped his jump serve and had gotten the ball to land on his head "Ow." Kageyama deadpanned and looked at Hinata who had yelped when he heard footsteps,

The door opened to show three males - one with short brown hair and brown eyes, the other was really pretty with light gray hair and soft hazel eyes, the last one was a buzzcut with blue-gray eyes "Your third years Sugawara, you have to establish dominance." The buzzcut said pulling a face "Stop it Tanaka, you look stupid, anyway's im Daichi Sawamura, 3rd year Omega." Daichi stated with the two form's in hand "Ryūnosuke Tanaka, 2nd year Alpha." Tanaka grinned before Hinata had sparkles in his eyes

The two third years and one second year were looking at the two club applicants "You must be Shōyō Hinata." Daichi Sawamura said looking down at the two club applications "Yep." Hinata said to the short haired brunette who glanced at the gray haired male and the buzzcut male, both nodding "Omega and an Alpha." Daichi said looking at the tall blue haired male and the short human orange "Yes Sir/Captain." Daichi raises a brow before sheepishly looking at the two who gave a confused look

"I'm not the captain." Daichi scratched the back of his neck as the two first years looked at Daichi confused "The captain is currently on an errand, I'm the vice captain." Kōshi Sugawara said smiling motherly while Tanaka wriggled his brow's at Suga teasingly when the gym doors opened "Sorry, we were held up by the teacher." A soft voice panted as Hinata looked at three males who had walked in, one omega and two beta's "Kazuhito Narita, Hisashi Kinoshita and Chikara Ennoshita, meet Tobio Kageyama and Shōyō Hinata." Sugawara smiled placing a hand on the two first years shoulders who went a little lax at the soft motherly scent from the V.C

"Hi/Hello/Hey." The trio said before Ennoshita perked up at the sight of Tanaka who's face went into Simp mode "Enno, your looking extra hot today." Tanaka said running his fingers down Ennoshita's back lovingly "Ryū." Ennoshita purred rubbing against the underside of the buzzcut Alpha's jaw "Ewww get a room." The other two 2nd years booed whilst the other's laughed at the PDA of the mated 2nd yrs "Dont worry, you'll probably find your mates this year." Suga chuckled lightly at the confused faces of the two first years before Suga and Ennoshita had taken Hinata to the side

"You do know now that you have to have your surpressents on you at all times." Ennoshita said as he and Sugawara had taken Hinata aside "Yep." Hinata beamed makeing Suga's heart melt "Ohh, I just wanna keep you as my pup." Suga cooed smushing the smaller boy's face into his chest "I dont think Captain would like you to take another's child." Ennoshita snickered gaining a glare from the older Omega who scowled and pinched Ennoshita's side

"We still have two other first years." Daichi said when the sound of a motorbike pulled up outside the gym, heavy footsteps and babbles of a pup were heard "Again Papa, again." "I swear your mother spoils you rotten." A deep husky thick russian voice scowled and slammed open the gym doors to reveal a very tall and big male with a small pup in his left arm "Mama mama." The pup whined with his small pudgy arms out towards Sugawara "Oooh, my baby." Suga babied running up and taking the small pup and smothering him with kisses gaining squeals throughout the gym

"Captain." Tanaka cheered bro hugging the elder who smirked and wrapped a bulky arm around the buzzcut male "Ryū, how's mated life." Captain said teasing the shorter male into a headlock "Absolutely ravishing." Tanaka said with a knowing look at Ennoshita "Tell me about it." Captain rumbled licking his lower lips at Suga who stood with Ennoshita "So where's the new applicants, Dai, tells me we have two Alpha's and two Omega's here." Captain smirked as his gaze caught two people at the gym doors and two infront of him

"So you four are our newest pups, welcome to Karasuno's Volleyball Club, I'm Kaito Kamitani, Captain and Head Alpha, Kōshi Sugawara, vice captain and Head Omega, my Mate." Kaito said leaning against the stage in the gym with his arm's crossed over his chest as he eyed the four 1st years "I-I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi, Omega, Pinch Server." Yamaguchi stuttered "Kei Tsukishima, Alpha, Middle Blocker." Tsukishima said side eyeing the small human tangerine "Shōyō Hinata, Omega and Outside Hitter." Hinata stated "Tobio K-Kageyama, Alpha, Setter." Kageyama stuttered at the sight of his former upperclassman infront of him

"Welcome, anyways, its good to see some fresh legs." Kaito smirked while one finger was held in the pup's small hand and was currently biting his father until a fight had started out between Kageyama and Hinata "What is going on in here?" The VP said and Tanaka gawked "Awww man, the VP." Tanaka yelped and Kageyama had spiked the ball that Hinata had recived it with his fast reflexes "Woah." Suga said looking up from his pup and to the orange haired omega

The ball had smacked into the cheek of the VP and had landed on Kaito's head, the Captain and Head Alpha was not impressed "It was a toupe." Kageyama stated loudly and Hinata had yelped hiding behind the Tsukishima and Yamaguchi "Captain, Outside." The VP said and Kaito had followed the male "Man, your in trouble now." Tanaka said watching Kaito come in with a dark face as Kageyama had started to pick on Hinata again "SHUT IT." Kaito yelled making the small pup jump in fright and whimper into Sugawara's chest

The head Alpha had grabbed Kageyama by the back of his shirt and planted him outside with his club application slammed onto his chest "Anyone who doesn't bother to listin to their captain and refuse to do teamwork is iff the team." Kaito scowled slamming the doors shut before turning on his heel and instructing the rest of the squad to get warmed up

Kageyama looked shocked before Kaito had taken off his jacket and let Suga make a small nest for the pup, Hinata's eyes had softened at the small pup was was currently chewing on a lukewarm meat bun "He's so cute and small and cubby." Hinata said sitting down on his heels at the small pup who scowled and showed off his small baby teeth "He is when he's not not acting like his father." Suga said coming over to wipe the small pup's face "Mama." Sugawara smiled and lifted the small pup up to rub their cheeks together "Whats his name of you dont mind me asking." Hinata asked "Kōu Kamitani, he's two, nearly three, arent you." Sugawara babied blowing raspberries on Kōu's cheek "S-So you were a first year when you were pregnant." Yamaguchi asked and Suga softly smiled

"Yeah, I was, y'know it's true what they say about finding your fated mate in your first year of high school." Suga said his hazel eye's had found Kaito's blue one's "Do you know how some Alpha and Omega mates can scent and some can't." Sugawara said and Hinata nodded "Yeah, I'm able to scent and so is my fated mate see." Hinata said showing his fated Mate's name "Your mate is...." Yamaguchi said nearly fainting "Huh, no my mate's name isnt on my body y-WHAAAA." Hinata yelped looking at the name " _Tsukishima Kei_ " on his lower right hip unaware of the golden brown eyes hungrily eyeing him "We'll I'm an Omega who can scent, like Ennoshita, and well in our first year, somehow my heat had lined up with Kaito's rut and we just so happened to be walking home, it was a good thing my parents had agreed for Kaito to be my mate beforehand and had accepted him right away, so we mated, a few weeks later near the end of our first year, Ennoshita and Tanaka along with a few other now current 2nd years had come in and I was pregnant." Sugawara grinned "and I wouldnt have it any other way, having Kōu was the best part of my life, the school allows for mated couples to have their pups in class with their parents, since pups have seperation anxiety, and both Kai and I are in college prep classes so Kōu gets to have both parents with him." Sugawara grinned

The door opened to reveal a blonde girl had joined the boys in the gym "Sorano." Suga smiled letting the girl nod and smile back, Sorano had started to help with wrapping fingers and what not before the doors to the gym were slammed open to reveal Ittetsu Takeda "I got us a practice match, against one of the top four, Aoba Johsai." Takeda said "Ehhh." Tanaka gasped "Right, then, let's make sure we beat their asses." Kaito smirked darkly at the team who flinched and Kaito grinnd darkly at the team before Kageyama decidid on a one on one game so he could be let back in "A four v four game, this Saturday." Kaito stated and looked at Kageyama dead in the eye

"Tanaka and Daichi will be with Kageyama and Yamaguchi, Suga and another 3rd year will be with Tsukishima and Hinata, it'll give us a good idea on who's where and what you four need to improve, and of course there will be a penalty." Kaito smirked and Tsukishima darkly smirked as he copied the captain "P-Penalty." Hinata questioned "Yeah, for the rest of my time at Karasuno, Kageyama cannot be setter." Kaito smirked at Kageyama who growled "I AM A SETTER." Kageyama roared out only to be pinned to the ground with the captain's foot on his chest "THEN WIN SATURDAY OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BENCHED FOR YOUR FIRST YEAR, I AM NOT HAVING A SELFISH LITTLE DICTATOR BE ON MY TEAM, SUGAWARA IS THE ONLY SETTER I TRUST WITH MY SETS." Kaito growled out in anger before Takeda rose his hand "There is a slight problem, Aoba Johsai has requested that for the entire practice match, Kageyama be the setter for the entire match." Takeda said shyly and Kaito let out a deep growl as he saw the look Suga had while clutching Kōu who let out a sad whine

"What do they not wanna play us properly, huh? Whats the point if the official starting setter is Suga." Tanaka scowled out "I dont think thats the case-." Takeda stated "Well it sure seems it, because I am not starting Kageyama as setter until he gets his act together, so your going to have to tell Aoba Johsai that they either accept that Suga is the starting Setter or there wont be a practice match." Kaito growled out as he stormed out of the gym "Ennoshita, can you watch over Kōu." Suga said running after Kaito who had found the old boxing gym and had started punching the punching bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Kiyoko is the manager but i decidid to do an aul twist 
> 
> i also know Daichi is captain too but again i did a twist


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW-Ish

<https://youtu.be/rZAT9sJH4C8>

Sugawara frowned as he found his alpha punching the daylights out of the punching bag "Kaito, it's okay." Suga softly stated as he placed a hand on the alpha's bicep, hazel eyes could see how the alpha visibley relaxed and leaned into the hand "It isnt, your my setter, the team's setter, I am not benching you." Kaito said putting both hands onto Suga's face and leaning their head's together "Your going to have to, Kōu asked me last night for a baby brother or sister, Kaito, baby, I'm gonna go off my birth control and surpressents, I want another pup." Suga softly smiled looking at the wide blue eyes and how the alpha's mouth curled into a small smile

"What about college?" Kaito said "There's an online course that can get me into teaching daycare, Junior and senior infants." Suga said grinning at Kaito who purred and ran his face over Suga's "Another pup huh?" Kaito said placeing his hands on Suga's toned soft belly with Suga's hand interlocking the Alpha's "Yes baby, another pup." Kaito purred and pulled Suga in for a kiss before being led back to the gym "Practice is over." Kaito growled as his eyes softened at Suga holding their pup and into the club room

In the club room, Kaito had waited till the alpha's had finished dressing before Suga could change into his uniform "Uhm, Suga-san." Hinata shyly asked while tapping the setter's arm "Yes Hinata?" Suga softly smiled "W-Will I alway's be curvy?" Hinata asked quickly shoveing on his uniform unaware of the the golden brown eyes hungrily and possessivley eye the orange haired omega and the tangerine haired Omega gripped the end of his hoodie

Suga rose a brow in confushion before smileing motherly "Your an Omega, just like Yamaguchi, Daichi, Ennoshita and I, your spesificelly a male omega, which means you have a more softer and more curvier body, but you can tone it up but not to the extent of an Alpha like Kai, Kageyama, Tsukishima or Tanaka, but you can become toned." Suga stated "Besides, I wont be as toned anymore." Suga snorted gaining a brow from Ennoshita and Daichi "Eh? What dya mean?" Tanaka asked nosily "I want another pup." Suga hummed as the gray haired omega picked up the sleeping pup while placeing his gym clothes in his clubroom locker

Suga had placed Kōu into a makeshift fabric sling under the gakuran jacket as he, Daichi and Kaito walked into class, Daichi had taken his seat at near the middle row at the front with his seat mate Yui, while the two mated couple sat on the left row at the back, lisining to their lectures as a college prep class, Kaito writeing down notes and Sugawara copying while keeping Kōu quiet

Lunch came along and it was when Kōu had woken up "Is my baby hungry." Suga said shifting so he could unbutton his shirt and give the small pup the breast milk while also letting Kaito cover the feeding pup with the larger jacket "I've a shift tonight." Kaito mumbled feeding Suga piece of his sandwich "What do you have to do?" Suga hummed "An engine, fix two sets of lights and an indicator." Kaito stated holding Suga close feeling Kōu coo and Suga buttoned his shurt up and burp the small pup before finishing their lunch,

Before Suga had brought Kōu and Hinata outside the gym and the elder Omega had been teaching Hinata on how to do recieves "Drop your hips a little lower and have your arms extended like this, you want the ball to go back to where it had been hit." Suga said as Kaito listined by the vending machine, grabbing two flavored fizzy water's "You know, you should be more friendlier and nicer to Hinata." Kaito said to Kageyama who had his usual scowl on as the first year Alpha punched the straw through the hole of the milk box,

Classes ended and practice had started, Takeda and Katsumi over looked practice as usual before a loud clap was heard "Practice is ending early today, here go with Daichi and Tanaka, Meatbuns are on me." Kaito said grabbing his and Suga's things before leaving with the setter and pup, and leaving the school on the motorbike

Hinata looked at Daichi "Why is practice ending early?" Hinata questioned as he unconsiously moved closer to Tsukishima, the blonde alpha lightly held the hoodie of tbe orange haired omega "Kaito probabelly has work tonight." Ennoshita stated with one hand on Tanaka's cheek as the buzzcut alpha hugged the brunette from behind "Yeah, Kaito works part time at a mechanics and a garage." Tanaka said "Really?" Hinata said with an amazed face "Yeah, its a pretty popular mechanics, and he gets good pay." Tanaka added leading the four first years to Sakanoshita shop where the owner - Ukai had sold them some meatbuns,

Sugawara visibley relaxed and gave a sigh of relief as they entered their home "I'm gonna get changed, you get something to eat." Kaito said kissing Suga who blushed "O-Okay." Suga smiled and watched his mate run upstairs and hearing their bedroom door open "Right, lets go make your papa a nice dinner." Suga said putting Kōu into his highchair. Suga had finished makeing the dinner when Kaito came down in a pair of old ripped oil stained jeans, a stained top and an old flannel "Eat up baby." Suga stated sitting down with Kaito at the head of the small table "Thank you for the food." The two said and they ate before haveing to set Kōu down for bed "I'll see you later baby." Suga hummed grabbing his pj's and getting things ready for a bath "I'll try and get home quick." Kaito grinned knowingly while grabbing Suga's ass only to recieve a yelp and scolding from the Omega

Kaito put on the old stained sneakers and locked the front door before makeing his way to the Sakanoshita shop to grab a few bits "Hey Ukai." Kaito said with the male grunting in response watching the young alpha grab a box of energy drinks and some food "Late shift." Ukai said and Kaito sighed "Yeah, but it keeps food on the table for me and Kōshi." Kaito said handing Ukai the money, saying his goodbyes and heading towards the mechanics where he had gotten to work,

Kaito stretched as he finished the last wire connection on the indicator and had gotten the owner to come collect it while getting his wages, locking up the shop, Kaito made his way home, quietly opening the door and locking it while toeing off his shoes and trudgeing upstairs, Kaito grabbed a pair of clean boxers and sweats, and made his way into the bathroom to wash off the smell of oil and car, throwing his wages into a very large jaw that was flanked by two more large jars of money, Kaito crawled into bed, his blue eyes looked at Suga hungrily, licking his lips at the pale pink pair of lace panties under a soft black laced champagne silk nightie

"Hey." Suga hummed sleepily nuzzleing into his Alpha "Hey." Kaito grumbled pulling the small omega flush against his body, the pair purring at eachother's embrace "How'd they go?" Suga softly hummed gaining a grunt from the Alpha "Grand." Kaito stated his arms gripping Suga tightly and letting the Omega lax in his arms as sleep overtook them,Kaito nuzzled into his mate, gripping the smaller male into his larger body "Mmmm, warm." Suga softly moaned snuggling into Kaito's arms more, soft snores could be heard in the master bedroom as Alpha and Omega slept.

A soft sun glow had woken Sugawara up, the Omega stretching and looking at his Alpha who had rolled onto his back during the night giving the Omega a look at the bare torso that had tattoos scattered around his body while his arms were covered in varied tattoo's, Suga softly hummed and placed his chin onto one of Kaito's pecs and lightly trailed a finger over the features that made the Alpha, from the straight bridge of his nose, to the semi plump chapped lips down the most noticable veins on his neck down his chest and resting his smaller hand on the Alpha's very ripped abdomen, 

A grunt had Suga looking up to see his Alpha awake and turned to roll over onto the smaller male "Kai, you'll crush me." Suga groaned as Kaito burried his face into Sugawara's clothed stomach "You smell sweeter baby." Kaito purred looking up at his mate before resting his head on Suga's stomach "Do I?" Suga hummed "Mmm, yeah, all ready to have a full and bred smell." Kaito growled out letting Suga bite his lower lip and sit up "It's pre heat baby, my full heat wont hit me yet." Sugawara said trying to sit up but Kaito still prevented Suga from leaving the bed,

Sugawara tried to get out of his Alpha's grip "Ah ah ah, I'm gonna have breakfast in bed." Kaito smirked and pinned Sugawara down grabbing the setter's legs and kissing his right ankle, making his way up the setter's legs before taking a bite into Sugawara's inner right thigh "Thank you for the food." Kaito purred pushing up Suga's nightdress and pulling the lace panties down before burying his face into Sugawara's slick covered cunt "Ahhh~ Kai." Suga moaned out hearing his boyfriend's slurps and licks at his drenched heat "So sweet baby." Kaito stated as his nose brushed against the setter's clit, the Alpha had started to pay attention to the small bundle of nerves and suck at the setter's clit before licking and eating the setter out,

Suga's thighs had wrapped around Kaito's head as the Omega felt the rough fingers of the Alpha's play with his clit "A-Alpha ~ Ahhhh ~ pl-Please." Suga cried out his hands gripping at Kaito's hair while the much larger hands clamped down on the omega's hips. The soft sounds 'Ah Ah Ah' filled the room "Cum." Kaito growled out while eating out Sugawara's wet cunt, the gray haired omega's back arched and Kaito licked Sugawara's orgasm "Thanks baby." Kaito grinned and stood up bringing Sugawara into the bathroom to get ready for the practice match against Aoba Johsai.

The mated duo had gotten to Karasuno High School's gym after dropping Kōu off at Suga's parents, Kaito wrapped his arm tightly around Suga who clung to the Alpha's side "Lets go." Kaito said getting on the bus "Alright seating." Suga hummed putting people in assigned seats


	5. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in next chapter

Sugawara woke up from his nap feeling sick and very warm "Are you entereing a heat Kōshi?" Kaito questioned sitting Suga up in the window seat "I-I dont think so, its probabley pre heat?" Sugawara mumbled burying his face into Kaito's neck "If it feel's worse, then we can go home early!" Kaito said scenting Sugawara who purred and chirped "Okay." Sugawara mumbled putting on his track pants over his volleyball shorts and kneepad before putting on one of Kaito's hoodies under his volleyball jacket while everyone else followed throwing on their track pants, Kōu was still sleeping in the baby seat strapped into the opposite seat which was good, the small pup could sleep through an earthquake (something he got from his grandfather).

Sugawara’s eyes looked around at everyone; 

\- Tsukishima was clearly blushing at Hinata who was sleeping off his motion sickness while Kageyama and Yamaguchi teased the duo 

\- Tanaka and Ennoshita were cuddle up at the very back with Kinoshita sitting at the other end easing the duo

\- Daichi was talking with Sorano and Narita was looking out the window

They pulled up to Aoba Johsai, Kaito was busy talking with Takeda and was unaware of Tanaka and the others threatening two Seijoh players "I hear that theres two delinquent looking fella's and one even has a shaved head, he looks kinda stupid." Creampuff said gaining a look from Tanaka "Huh, you looking to rumble, man I hate pretty boys." Tanaka growled out as the sky went dark and there was a dark look on Kageyama, Tsukishima and Tanaka's face with crows flew behind to add to the scary affect,

Kaito scowled and pulled the trio back "Inside now, we can pound their asses on the court." Kaito barked out unaware of the lustful look from Suga and Daichi (who kept it on the lowkey), walking inside to see the Seijoh members setting up "Thank you for the game." Both teams said before warming up and getting ready "Right everyone get stretching, Kōshi, stay with Takeda, your pale baby." Kaito mumbled scenting his omega and pup to ward away other Alpha’s "Okay." Suga softly mumbled letting Takeda know the line ups before a familer person walked up "Kaito Kamitani." A voice chuckled "Hajime Iwaizumi." Kaito said grinning at the smaller ace "How's it going?" Iwaizumi asked and Kaito grinned at his old school friend and still current best friend

The former Captain and Ace of Kitagawa Daiichi were talking "Things are good, I have an Omega and we have a pup, we want to have another." Kaito stated side eyeing Sugawara who held Kōu closeley "Wow, congrats man." Iwaizumi lightly punched Kaito's stomach before Coach Irihata and Mizoguchi walked in "Right, Karasuno." "FIGHT." Kaito stood in the back with Tsukishima and Tanaka, Ennoshita, Kageyama and Hinata were up front with the small orange pup nervous as hell

Matsukawa had served first and Kaito had seen the ball "I got it." Kaito yelled out only for Hinata to try and recieve "Ennoshita." Kaito yelled "I have it." Ennoshita said sending the ball to Tanaka who spiked the ball only to get blocked and Kageyama tried to get the ball up with the turnip head taunting Tanaka, Kaito tried to calm the smaller pup down to had crashed into Tanaka, Kageyama and even knocked over one of the Seijoh players standing as referee "I'm sorry." Hinata cried out and Kaito had managed to get a few spikes in with Karasuno finally on the score board "Dont worry, we can win this and take back the points, besides the next one to serve is." Kaito looked at Hinata who held the ball before paleing while Daichi had been subbed in 

Hinata had held his breath "Uh call me crazy, but I think Hinata just stopped breathing." Tanaka said "How am I supposed to know." Kageyama asked with an annoyed tone while Hinata tried to calm down when the whistle blew and he jumped with the ball flying up and Hinata hit it "Oh no." Hinata yelped watching the ball hit Kageyama in the back of the head "Uh." Hinata whimpered as Kaito, Daichi, Tanaka and Tsukishima all stared at Kageyama "Damn Kageyama." Tanaka laughed "That was perfect." Tsukishima snickered before gripping his stomach in laughter with Tanaka "Stop it." Suga scowled while also covered in a light sheen of sweat "Oi shut up." Kaito yelled scolding the duo while closely keeping an eye on Sugawara

Hinata whimpered as Kageyama stalked towards Hinata who loudly whimpered at the tall setter who stood over him "Look, what could you possible be freaking out about? How tall those guys are? Your first practice game? There couldnt be anything more scarier then hitting me in the back of the head with the ball." Kageyama said hitting the back of his head in mocking the ball "Right?" Kageyama said "No thats my worst nightmare." Hinata cried "In that case theres nothing to be scared of since you already did the most scaryest thing." Kageyama stated growling at the omega who whimpered even more

Tsukishima was pissed by then at the Alpha setter was too close to his omega "Oi, King quit scareing Shrimpy." Tsukishima spat pulling Hinata into his body "Calm down." Kaito growled at the first year Alpha's as the first set went to Seijoh at 25:13 that changed when Karasuno had won the next two sets even when Seijoh's captain and starting setter - Torū Oikawa had come back from seeing the nurse over his knee (A/N: presumeing that the white kneepad is a brace cause it looks like one),

Kaito smirked as he looked at his former Kitagawa Daiichi teammates "Yahoo, Kai-Chan." Oikawa chirped walking over to Karasuno's captain with a grin "If it isnt the human door, I'm surprised you not broken in half with how many time's Iwa hit's you." Kaito smugly stated crossing his arms while flexing his biceps "How rude! But are you single! I cant believe a hunky alpha like you would still be single." Oikawa purred before a loud hissing sound came from Sugawara who's lip curled "Get the fuck away from my Alpha." Suga growled out passing Kōu to Ennoshita who held the sleeping child so Sugawara could throw fists at Oikawa

Oikawa internelly gulped but smirked on the outside while eyeing Sugawara up and down "Is it true?" Oikawa wriggled his brow at the tall alpha "It is now piss off before I tie you up and ship you to Ushiwaka's front door." Kaito snarled keeping an arm wrapped around Suga to prevent his omega from ripping Oikawa a new one "Jeez, your a real piece of shit." Iwaizumi barked out before punching Kaito's side "So a pretty setter." Iwaizumi teased before crossing his arms at the taller alpha "Your omega looks kinda similar to mine." Iwaizumi said showing Kaito a photo of his own Omega "Eita Semi, a 3rd year at Shiratorizawa, and no Shittykawa doesnt know but the rest of Seijoh do." Iwaizumi huffed bit softley smiled at his phone "It'd be real bad if that flat ass knew his ace was mated to a rival." Kaito teased wrapping an arm around Kōshi who nuzzled into his side "Papa." A voice rang out gaining the attentshion of the whole gym

Iwaizumi's green eyes fell onto a small pup no older then 2 "Iwa, meet Kōu, Kōu, this is Papa's childhood friend." Kaito stated holding Kōu flush to his chest with one large hand olding the small pup "Iwa." Kōu babled "Yes baby, thats Iwaizumi." Suga cooed and Iwaizumi smiled "He's a real cutie, he's gonna be a charmer." Iwaizumi snickered before saying goodbye to Kaito and watching the bus leave


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

Suga had felt it as soon as the practice match had ended, he felt his bikini brief's getting drenched in his slick "Chikara." Suga softly said as the brunette turnt to his vice captain "Yeah?" Ennoshita said raising a concerned brow "My heat came early, I'm lucky i'm swamped in Kai's scent, but is there any chance you can babysit Kōu." Suga asked with Kōu babbleing away in the sling cooeong at his father "Yeah." Ennoshita said smileing at the pup who gurgled "Let me and Tanaka some practice." Ennoshita said with a flushed look at the buzzcut alpha "W-What?" Suga said with a shocked look and Ennoshita nodded with a darker blush "Tanaka wants to have pup's, he's seen Kōu and now he wants one of his own." Ennoshita softly said letting the pup grip his finger and Suga giggled while holding Kōu’s wrist "Oh Chika, if you need any help just ask me, I'm a qualified Mother." Suga chuckled and handed Kōu to Ennoshita

The match between Karasuno and Aoba johsai ended and both teams had finished up cleaning, and after scareing Oikawa off his Alpha, and watching Kageyama try to sort things out with his Seijoh Mate, Sugawara purred at his Alpha's musky scent when the Alpha pulled him onto his lap "Kōshi." Kaito mumbled possessively holding Kōshi who softly moaned "Heat?" And Sugawara nodded just as they pulled up to Karasuno High "Sensei, I have to get Kōshi home, his heat started." Kaito said grabbing his and Kōshi's bags while leaving a smaller bag with Tanaka and Ennoshita,

Kaito ran with Suga in his arms closing the door and locking it throwing their bags on the floor and scooping Sugawara into his arms "So strong." Suga purred burying his nose into Kaito's scent glands, stripping Suga out of clothes "Kai please." Suga whimpered feeling the larger hands peel off his bikini briefs to show his slick covered cunt "I'll never get over you pretty pink pussy." Kaito growled out with one hand under Suga's jaw and his fingers lightly digging into the cheeks of the omega, who’s eyes went glossy but the omega had whined in submission, pulling the Alpha’s thumb into his mouth

Suga moaned at the alpha's hot breath on his plump lips ghosting over his mouth that was sucking on a thick thumb "Please fuck me daddy." Suga whimpered raising his hips to get some friction against the Alpha’s clear bulge in the gray sweats "Okay baby boy." Kaito chuckled deeply while pressing his lips against Suga's both of them feeling each other's mouths before Kaito pulled away and left wet open kisses on Suga's cheek and jawline,

Sugawara moaned when the Alpha mouthed and nipped the mated bond mark on his scent gland, Suga could see his own mark on his alpha "Kaito, Alpha." Suga whined noseing at the Alpha's cheek "Wanna be bred, please breed me, wanna have your puppies again, wanna be full of your cum." Suga grinned lifting his hips to grind at the large bulge in the sweats as big hands clamped onto Suga's hips and held him down "Yeah, you wanna be a breeding toy huh, wanna be a little cocksleeve huh?" Kaito growled out trailing one hand up Suga's thick soft supple thighs to run his finger's over his Omega's cunt

Kaito grinned as he threw Suga's legs over his shoulders and brought his face to the sopping heat "Your so wet baby, is this all for daddy?" Kaito purred kitten licking at Suga's wet pussy "All for you daddy, its all yours anyway." Suga hummed when he felt Kaito's tonge lapped up the slick "Mm thats right baby boy, this is my cunt." Kaito smirked as he ate Suga's pussy like a starved man, the sounds of slurps and gulps as the Alpha lapped the slick while grazing the Omega's clit with his sharp teeth “say it Kōshi.” Kaito purred circleibg his tongue against Sugawara’s clit “You own my pussy, its all yours.” Suga hummed 

Suga's back arched as he felt his first orgasm rip through his body from being ate out "Please wan' your fat cock daddy, wanna feel your hot thick load inside me, wanna be marked and bred, please, lemme be your slutty little mate, all for you daddy." Suga begged hands pawing at Kaito's sweats and boxer briefs to show a 16 inch cock (with a 8 inches in girth), beads of precum at the angry head "I love your fat cock baby." Suga drooled licking from the base to the tip slowly takeing the Alpha's fat cock, bobbing his head as his small hands stroked what he couldnt fit, Kaito lazily smirked as he bucked his hips and felt Suga moan before the omega pulled off and licked the shaft and mouthing at the knot forming at the base, 

Sugawara nosed at the Alpha’s heavy balls before going back to deepthroat the Alpha’s cock, his hands kneading the knot, Suga sucked the cock before pulling off and lazily strokeing the Alpha “Wan set off your wut.” Suga mumbled like a toddler “Yeah, you want Daddy’s rut to be set off?” Kaito babied “Yeah, Wan daddy to fweel good.” Suga huffed unaware that he had already set off Kaito’s rut “Dont worry baby girl, Daddy’s rut came when we were on the bus.” Kaito smirked pulling Suga up and gripping his Omega’s throat lightly and flipping the two over on the bed 

Kaito gripped his heavy cock and ran it across Kōshi’s slit, gathering up the slick and pushing the head into the bottom “Ahhhh.” Suga moaned and Kaito groaned “Still fucking tight.” Kaito grumbled biting into the mateing mark as he bottomed out into the Omega, setting a slow pace and grinding their hips together, while also mouthing at Sugawara’s tits, biteing and sucking on the Omega’s nipples till they turnt red and the tots were covered in hickeys,

The omega threaded his hands through the Alpha's hair "Faster, harder, rougher please Daddy, wanna be not able to sit, wanna still feel the ghost of your cock." Suga moaned out when Kaito hit his g-spot before feeling rougher and harder thrusts from the alpha, the headboard hit the wall as Suga found himself being folded so that his knees were flush against his chest "Gonna put a pup into you sugar." Kaito said with a playful nip to the setter's ankle while holding the soft supple thick thighs

“Yes, daddy, put another pup into me, breed me, fill me with your cum.” Suga moaned like a whore and let the Alpha pound into the Omega like a wolf, the couple were sure their neighbours could hear them but Sugawara couldnt care less until he was fully sated during the three days of his usual 7 day heat. 

Suga whined from being overstimulated while in his heat, the fact that Kaito's cock had only been in him for a good while and had pulled four more orgasms before Suga could feel the fat knot catching on his walls "F-Fuck, gonna..." Kaito groaned as thick hot ropes of cum filled Suga along with a knot that had Kaito lazily rutting against the Omega

Suga let out a string of whimpering moans as he felt his heat die down "I like how heats are shorter when you gain your fated." Suga smiled still filled with cum and a cock "Mm, yeah, I like haveing less ruts." Kaito murmured pulling Suga in against him and falling asleep while cockwarming "I love you Kai." Suga yawned nuzzleing in further to the cuddle "I love you too Kō." Kaito gruffly said wrapping his arms tighter around the smaller male drifting off to dreamland while his nose was buried in gray hair 

• Meanwhile •

Soft whimpers and sobs fell from the eyes of a dark brunette omega who could hear the moans and cries of pleasure from Suga along with the growls and grunts of Kaito, the teary brown eyed brunette watched the sad film with a dead look as he sobbed over his unrequited love despite the intials Y.K on his wrist "Daichi." Brown eyes looked at his Mother who rose a brow "Film." Daichi said wipeing his eyes and smileing softly "Okay, hun, go to sleep, you have school in the morning." Mrs Sawamura said smileing and closeing the door to let Daichi turn off his tv and cry softly and silently into his pillow


End file.
